


Draco's Belonging

by dementordementor



Series: Watching You [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottoming from the Top, Come Eating, Comeplay, Hung!Harry, M/M, Mentioned Blaise Zabini, Mentioned Pansy Parkinson, Top Harry Potter, Voyeurism, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementordementor/pseuds/dementordementor
Summary: Draco has to go and retrieve what Harry took from him.Or in which Harry took Draco's dildo with a promise to give him something bigger.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Watching You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981000
Comments: 10
Kudos: 480





	Draco's Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of [Draco is Hiding Something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975095), you don't have to read it to understand it. Also, here’s me making Harry and Draco fuck in the Room of Requirement again because I have zero creativity lol

The next morning he realized how stupid he had been. Letting Potter _see_ him fucking himself. Salazar, what was wrong with him? Why in Merlin’s saggy tits would he _allow_ Potter to see him in his most vulnerable moment?

He had made up his mind, he was definitely _not_ going to the Room of Requirement that night to do _anything_ more than bringing back his… _item_. The _thing_ Potter had taken from him last night.

He didn’t even eat breakfast, afraid he might find Potter in the Great Hall and just die of embarrassment right there. But he knew he couldn’t avoid Potter forever, they had lessons together and sooner or later he would have to go to eat and face what he had done.

What would his father think of him if he knew he had let Potter see him in his most vulnerable moment? Thinking about it, his father didn’t even know he owed a… his belonging.

He had obviously not realized Potter had entered Slytherin’s common room, or else he would have hexed him like on the train. When he found out Potter was in the room, unfortunately, it was too late, he was already fucking himself and on the edge and he had _definitely_ heard Potter rubbing his bulge, the idiot was so imprudent and indiscreet. 

So he thought giving him a _show_ might not be bad, but oh lord. He was dying of embarrassment every time he remembered last night.

But even feeling so small there he was, standing in front of the wall that sometimes opened when you were in need of something, waiting for the stupid git to show up, but just as he saw Harry Potter turning the corner he wanted to run. He wanted to Disapparate, to be gone, let the earth swallow him. Merlin, he was so embarrassed he thought he might start crying right there.

He composed his posture, straightening and he cleared his throat. Trying to hide his embarrassment and to sound secure he said, “Well Potter, you finally showed up. I was just about to leave. Now if you care to give me my…” 

“You’ve been ignoring me,” said Potter, approaching him. _Too_ close. 

All his feigned security drained his body and he felt a heat covering his cheeks. He had blushed. Fuck.

“I haven’t.” What a stupid lie, of course he had.

“Let me see… you didn’t show up to breakfast, I saw Pansy Parkinson leaving the Great Hall at lunch with a plate of food in her hands and Zabini with one a couple of hours ago. You didn’t even look at me in Potions and when I tried to talk to you at the end of the lesson you left the classroom so fast Goyle had to take your things because you forgot them,” he listed as he approached even closer to Draco, imprisoning him against the wall.

“You have been watching me. Good to know I’ve got fans,” he said, his voice taking a cocky tone. “I left Potions quickly because I had to use the restroom, Potter.”

“Sure, and it’s definitely not the fact that I watched you fuck yourself with _this_ yesterday,” he said, pulling out from his robes a crystal dildo. “Oh, what a _show_ you pulled,” he said chuckling.

“Stop it!” Draco hissed, grabbing Potter’s hand that was grabbing the dildo, trying to lower it. “You can’t just pull out a dildo in the middle of a hall!”

Potter turned to look at each side. “I see no one more than us in here,” he said teasingly.

“Give it back!” Draco hissed again, trying to snatch the sex toy from the brunette’s hands, but he pulled it away from him.

“No, I don’t think so. I told you you might need something bigger,” he whispered in his ear making Draco shiver.

“Potter, I just came here to retrieve my… belonging. Now if you would please-”

“Belonging?” he said laughing. “Why don’t you say it, Draco? _You own a dildo_ , like the slut you are.” 

Draco really tried to stop himself from slapping him, but he was unsuccessful. 

Potter’s face turned as his palm hit his cheek. Oh fuck, what the hell had he done? Potter caressed his cheek, turning to look back at him with a sarcastic smile. Draco was looking at him with a defiant expression.

“I am _no_ slut, you arsehole,” he hissed.

“No, you’re not.” He pressed him more against the wall and suddenly he was falling backward. Potter wrapped one of his arms around the back of his waist, preventing him from falling to the ground. Draco noticed they were inside of the Room of Requirement now, but it was a room, with a bed. “You're just a slut for _me,_ aren’t you?”

Their bodies were pressed against each other and Draco could feel Potter’s rather big bulge pressing against his.

“Merlin, Potter,” he whispered.

“You feel it? Told you it was bigger than your toy.”

“Please, I wouldn’t even be able to feel it inside of me.”

“Yeah, ‘cause you’re a slut. Tell me how many people have fucked you?” This time Draco managed to contain the slap he wanted to give Potter.

“My sexual life is _none_ of your business,” he said, clenching his fists.

“It’s about to be,” he said with a smirk.

The brunette buried his face in Draco’s neck and licked throughout it and sucked. Draco couldn’t control the low whine that escaped his mouth but instantly regretted it when he felt Potter smirking against the skin on his neck.

“Do you want this, _Draco_? Do you want _me_?” It was Harry Potter they were talking about, his crush since fourth year. Obviously he wanted him.

“Yes,” he whispered ashamed, and he felt his cheeks heating again.

“Say it. Say you want me balls-deep inside you, filling you better than any other cock you might have had before,” he ordered.

“I’m not going to-” Potter started his hand down, from the arch of his back to his arse and squeezed it with his whole palm. “Fuck, fine. I- I want you to fuck me.”

He pressed his hips harder against his and whispered again, “Say it correctly.”

“I want you- I want you to fill me with your cock. Fuck me.”

“Make you my bitch?” he asked against Draco’s neck.

Draco was so embarrassed. Even if he did want to be Potter’s… bitch (which he didn’t), it was still embarrassing to admit it out loud.

“Make me your bitch,” Draco replied in a whisper.

Potter suddenly grabbed his thighs with both of his hands and harshly pulled him up, forcing him to wrap his legs around Potter’s waist.

He walked towards the bed at Draco’s back and tried to push Draco towards the bed but since he had his legs around his torso, he brought Potter with him, making him fall on top of him. Potter’s arms were at each side of his head and his face was centimeters away from his.

Inevitably, Draco wrapped his arms around Potter’s neck and pulled him down, closing the space between them. 

Potter’s lips were rough, yet he moved them so gently against his, and unconsciously, Draco opened his mouth, allowing the other boy’s tongue to explore his insides. It was agile and soon their tongues began a war seeking dominance.

Potter broke the kiss with a squelching noise, a stream of saliva joining their mouths, and began to unbutton Draco’s button-up. When his shirt was open, Draco slightly sat on the bed to take it out and as soon as the fabric freed his skin, Potter pushed him against the mattress again.

He began to leave kisses on his neck while licking and sucking and began to go down to his chest, catching one of Draco’s pink nipples in his mouth. He began licking it and then he proceeded to suck it, drawing sighs from Draco. Draco could already feel his cock twitching in his pants.

Draco slightly pushed Potter’s chest so he would split apart from his chest. Draco began to unbutton his shirt and Potter took it out. Potter unbuttoned both of their trousers and he stood up from the bed and pulled his down and then quickly pulled Draco’s down as well, freeing his white, long legs.

He climbed on top of Draco again and grabbed his hips, playing with the elastic of his boxer, and began to kiss him. He grabbed his boxer and began to pull them down.

When Potter freed his cock, it bobbed between their abdomens until it settled on Draco’s, the red head contrasting with his white skin.

Potter took his underwear out and Draco stared with wide eyes, he was right. His cock was definitely bigger than the dildo. _So_ much bigger. 

“You’re going to feel me for days, Draco,” he said, grabbing his cock.

“Are you sure I’m even going to feel it right now?” Draco teased.

“Well, if you’re not going to feel it then I guess you don’t need preparation.” The sucker knows how to play.

“Don’t you want to see me fucking myself with my fingers? You love to watch me don’t you?”

“Go on then, finger yourself.” Draco felt his cheeks heating up. He was not expecting that answer. “It’s not like you haven’t done it before.”

Draco looked into Potter’s eyes trying to find any hint that told him Potter was messing with him, but he looked serious about it.

Hesitantly, Draco guided his two fingers to his mouth and when Potter kept staring at him with hungry eyes, he introduced them in his mouth and began to suck them, coating them with saliva. He wouldn’t usually do this, he would usually cast a lubrication spell, but Potter didn’t seem to want him to do so.

As he sucked his fingers, he stared directly into Potter’s eyes, which looked in a trance looking at his lips around his fingers. He took his fingers out of his mouth with a ‘pop’, a trace of saliva connecting his fingers with his tongue.

He opened his legs, leaving Potter with a clear and perfect view of his tight, pink and hairless hole. He guided his fingers to his entrance, doing circles around the muscle ring and he proceeded to introduce one, a sigh escaping his mouth.

Potter, who was kneeling in front of his opened legs looking straight to his clenching hole around his finger, grabbed his red-headed cock. Draco could see he was already dripping precome, and he was proud of how horny he made him.

He began to move his finger in and out of his hole and a few moments later he added another one. He couldn’t contain the low moan that escaped his mouth. 

Potter grabbed one of his thighs near his arse and began to massage it, his other hand stroking his huge cock.

Draco began to do scissors movements, opening himself more and letting out low moans.

He tried to grab his cock with his free hand but Potter stopped him, pinning his arm to the bed and receiving a pissed look from Draco in return. His cock was aching and he _needed_ to touch it. Soon, precome began to coat the head of his cock, dripping down his length.

“Potter, please,” he begged.

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me.”

Potter grabbed his arm and forced him to pull his fingers out. He complained in a moan due to the emptiness. 

“You’re going to fuck yourself with my cock, pretty” The brunette settled across the bed. “Straddle me Draco.” Draco did so. 

Potter grabbed his wand from the floor and cast a lubrication spell on his hand and then left it on the floor again. He jerked his cock, coating it with lube. Draco grabbed his thick cock and slightly stood up, lining himself up with Potter’s cock, pressing the head on his hole without introducing it.

Slowly, he began to lower himself. When the first inch of what could easily be eight inches was in, he had to stop to sigh. He lowered a little more and he was surprised by Potter’s patience. When his cock was halfway through he freed the grip from it and placed hands on the brunette’s chest, supporting himself from there. 

Potter grabbed his waist and lowered him a little more, and taking all his will power, Draco lowered the whole way down with a shriek. He felt so stretched it was burning his insides even with the lube. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight Draco,” Potter said under his breath.

After a few seconds, he gave a little jump, drawing a groan from Potter. He began with little jumps, sighing every time. Soon the burning feeling left and he began to give bigger jumps.

Potter’s grip guided him until he was jumping hard over his cock, his own cock bobbing with every jump. 

He began faster and harder jumps, their skins smacking being the loudest sound in the room. Potter lowered him so hard his cheeks were probably starting to get red every time his cheeks hit Potter’s thighs in every thrust. 

“Can you feel it now, Draco?” Potter asked teasingly. Oh, the bastard. “Tell me how good my prick is filling you.”

Words couldn’t even come out of Draco’s mouth. He was fully focused on fucking himself with Potter’s huge cock. “I- fuck.” His eyes were closed and still, he could feel tears filling his eyes. He tried to grab his aching and red cock, to relieve the pain, but Potter stopped him, gripping both of his wrists with only one of his hands.

Draco understood and freed himself from his grip, supporting his arms on his ankles, which were at the side of Potter’s legs. Potter was not going to let him touch himself.

“You can’t even talk. So full with my cock like the little whore you are, isn’t it?” Potter started his grip on his hips up until he reached his waist, grabbing it painfully hard, but Draco was furthermore focused on his dick.

In one of Potter’s hard thrusts and Draco’s jumps, his cock pushed against his sweet spot, drawing a loud and high-pitched moan from him. “Fuck! Harry! There, harder!”

All rational thought abandoned Draco while he continued jumping on Harry’s cock, trying to hit that spot again.

“Say my name and look at me Draco.” When he didn’t listen to a reply from Draco, he harshly grabbed Draco from his jaw and forced him to look at him. “Shout it. You’re my slut Draco. I’m your slut, Harry. Say it.” His voice came out rougher. Draco could have never imagined him being like this during sex but it turned him on so bad. 

“I’m your slut, Harry!” he shouted while jumping, hitting his spot with every thrust. His cock bobbed with his jumps, drops of precome falling on his and Harry’s chest. 

Harry pulled him down with the grip on his jaw and kissed him. It was rough, needy, his tongues fighting. The pleasure was overwhelming.

When they split apart, Draco didn’t sit straight but instead, Harry kept their faces close. “Do you want me to come inside of you? Fill you up with my cum until you’re dripping it for days? Until you can feel me while you’re in lessons?” Draco could only nod in response, not being able to formulate words anymore. “Come for me Draco. Come only with my cock like my little whore.”

Harry freed his grip on Draco’s jaw and Draco began to jump fast again. With one more thrust against his prostate and a high-pitched whimper, he finally found relief. His cock twitched as streams of white and sticky cum coated his but mostly Harry’s chest. Harry’s cock is pressed against his prostate milking his orgasm just like he always does when he is fucking himself with his dildo. His hole clenched violently around Harry’s cock.

That was apparently all he needed because soon he felt Harry’s streams of his thick and sticky cum filling him. Draco fell on top of Harry’s chest, letting him fill him up with his spunk. He was coming so much he could feel the sticky liquid dripping down his thighs, coating Harry’s crotch and probably wetting the bed. There was _so much_ cum.

Draco felt Harry’s cock softening inside of him. He pulled himself up and looked at Harry’s chest, covered in his cum. He bent down and liked it, grabbing some with his tongue and swallowing it while looking deep into Harry’s penetrating, green eyes. The image made Harry spurt one last stream of cum, making Draco shriek due to the unexpected reaction. 

Harry pulled his soft cock out and Draco could feel his cum dripping out of his used hole.

Draco rested on Harry’s chest, hiding his face in the other boy’s neck. He could feel his thighs and both of their chests sticky with cum.

“Cast a cleaning spell,” Draco murmured.

“I think I’m going to keep you like this,” he said, gripping one of Draco’s cheeks.

“Don’t be disgusting, Potter. We are both sticky with sweat and cum.”

“Says the boy who just licked his own cum.”

“Your cock enjoyed the view.” Draco split apart from Harry’s body and bent down again on his chest, and licked again his cum from Harry’s chest, which was beginning to dry in his skin.

He got close to Harry’s face and gave him a kiss, allowing him to taste Draco when he introduced his tongue in Draco’s mouth.

When they split apart Draco looked at him, “You’re a kinky bastard who loves looking at me fuck myself.”

“And you are my kinky slut who loves licking his own cum.” Draco blushed at the comeback and buried his face between Harry’s shoulder and neck again.

If he was going to give Draco his cock when he wanted to, Harry could keep the dildo for as long as he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to Religion class, just one more thing to add to my “reasons why i’m going to hell” list  
> I hoped you enjoyed it cause I should be doing homework rn  
> Thanks for reading! [Comments] and [Kudos] are great!  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrysht)  
> More like this: [It might get a little tight (Smut)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592964), [Strawberries and Pajamas (Smut)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245933), [The day Draco Malfoy acted normal under a love potion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554420)


End file.
